Project Summary: The Enrichment Program of Yale?s U54 Cooperative Hematology Specialized Core Center application seeks to enhance scientific knowledge exchange and learning opportunities among trainees, researchers, and clinicians involved in, or wishing to become involved in, NIDDK hematology research relevant areas. The Enrichment Program will supplement the rich infrastructure of existing resources at Yale in basic, translational, and clinical hematology research including the Yale Stem Cell Center, the Yale Center for Clinical Investigation, the REDS-IV-P Trainee Program, and multiple Yale-subsidized Research Cores. Through inspired mentoring, the proposed Enrichment Program will also build upon existing NIH funded, internally funded, and externally funded programs to train the next generation of hematology researchers. Directed by physician scientists, this Enrichment Program has the following specific aims: 1) To promote scientific exchange between investigators in NIDDK hematology research relevant areas, including hematology and non-hematology researchers (both MD and MD/PhDs as well as PhDs), internal and external investigators, trainees and clinicians; 2) To broaden hematology research opportunities for trainees. Initiatives proposed to be financially supported through this Enrichment Program include a quarterly Distinguished Hematology Seminar Series, a ?Leaders in Science? course for post-doctoral fellows (from Yale and other CCEH sites), a Summer Enrichment Research Program for Underrepresented Minority Undergraduate Students from local colleges in New Haven, and a research exchange program for trainees from other CCEH sites. Though the budget for this Enrichment Program is not large, the anticipated return on investment (including the impact of the proposed seminars, inspired mentoring, and training opportunities for young hematology researchers) will be long lasting. The long-term goal of this Enrichment Program, relevant to public health, includes strengthening the ?bench to bedside and back? hematology discovery model. Taken in combination, the proposed U54 Cores and Programs will have a sustained, powerful influence on the future of hematology research and, ultimately, on patient care.